


Forbidden love

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Forbidden Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal develops feelings for his new feeder, but will he give into them





	Forbidden love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanarek13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/gifts).



> This ficlet was written as a birthday present for Kanarek13 and fills my ‘forbidden love’ square on my H/C Bingo card. It is inspired by her fanart called Louis.

Neal checks his watch, it is still early, he has just fed, so he will be good for the rest of the night. He suddenly feels a trail of blood and quickly takes his handkerchief and wipes away the evidence of his latest feeding. What shall he do tonight?

He is not in the mood for one of the playhouses. Madame Ellington is throwing a party and since she is like-minded, he always feels at ease and safe in her home. He decides he will attend her party. He calls out for a carriage and tells the driver to take him to the Ellington Mansion.

 

* * *

Neal wakes with great difficulty. The party was fun but he had too much to drink. Strange how the undead could still have a hangover. He needs to feed if he wants to feel better. He opens his eyes and it is clear he is not in his own bed. The heavy velvet curtains around the bed belong to June´s. Oh God, he must have passed out at the party. He gets up and finds his clothes neatly hanging from a chair. He dresses and makes his way down.

‘Good evening Neal, dear.’

Neal smiles and walks over to June, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

‘Good evening, June, that was one party.’

‘It sure was, the servants found you passed out on the chaise longue. Have you been eating properly?’

‘Yes, of course, I am fine.’

‘Hmm… you’re not fine, precious. Come with me. I made an acquisition and I think he will be a better fit with you.’

Neal follows her, not sure what to expect. They enter a room in the basement and inside is a cage with a man inside. He looks fit but is at least a hundred years younger than Neal. He appears a bit dazed, his eyes just a bit too shiny. The collar around his neck marks him as a feeder.

‘He is a fine specimen.’ Neal remarks.

‘Yes, he certainly is, but on second thought, maybe not for a widow along like me.’

Neal lets out a chuckle, like there would be any human that June couldn´t handle.

‘I am not looking for a feeder.’

‘My dear boy, take this advice from a really old woman. Never look a gifted horse in the mouth.’

Neal nods his head and thanks June with a kiss.

‘It is almost midnight, why don´t you join me for dinner before you head home. That way, my driver can prepare the carriage.’

‘That is very thoughtful of you. Thank you.’ Neal bows.

 

* * *

 

June´s driver has dropped him and his gift off at home. He needs to ask the man´s name, he can´t keep referring to him as feeder. The man is made to kneel in the middle of the room and the driver made sure his restraints make it impossible to get up. The man stares at him with a uncertain yet defiant gaze.

‘My name is Neal Caffrey, what´s your?’

The man doesn´t say anything, but it is clear he would try to get away or even fight Neal if he could.

‘Fine, don´t tell me. I will refer to you as pet,’ Neal says casually.

The man´s face contorts so he knows what a vampire´s pet is.

‘Peter.’

‘Sorry? What was that?’

‘My name is Peter.’

‘Well Peter, welcome in my house. I can´t let you out of the restraints right now. But soon, I promise.’

‘You don’t have to do this.’

‘No, you are right. I don´t have to, but I want to. You were brought as a feeder and even though I wasn´t looking for one, you will make my life easier.’

Neal steps closer and Peter tries to move backwards, but can´t because of the restraints.

‘Please, don´t.’

‘I understand your reluctance, but I promise I will take care of you.’

Neal takes off his coat and opens the top buttons of his shirt. He walks up to Peter and stands behind his back. He takes Peter´s chin in his hand and tilts it backwards towards him. Peter wants to struggle but is no match against Neal´s supernatural strength. Neal licks his lips when he sees Peter´s carotid artery pulse.

‘No, please don´t…’

‘Shhh.’

He takes a deep breath before plunging his razor sharp teeth in Peter´s neck. Peter tastes better than he expected and he loses himself for a moment, drinking his fill. Peter stops struggling and sort of goes limp in Neal´s hold. Neal stops drinking, not wanting to drain peter too much. He let´s go and Peter sways on his knees, his eyes glazed over and drooping.

Neal quickly picks Peter up and carries him to his bed. Releasing the restraints so he can stretch Peter out in the bed. He reattaches the collar and fastens it to the bedpost. It is made so that Peter won´t be able to open it, nobody except for Neal can open it. Once he is fed Neal a couple of times, he won´t run anymore. But for now, Neal wants to makes sure he stays put, before leaving him in his room making sure Peter is comfortable.

He goes back to his own room and gets ready for the night. Once dressed he walks down the large winding stairs, but when he arrives at the door, there is no need to go out. He is not hungry, he has just fed. He is free to do other activities, he doesn´t have to hunt, what a liberating thought.

He goes back upstairs, gets into something more comfortable and puts up his easel and paints. It has been years since he last painted, but he is really looking forward to it.

He loses himself in the preparation of his painting until he hears a noise. He puts down the brush he is holding and leaves the room, realizing that the noise comes from Peter´s room.

Neal slowly enters the room. It is dark but that is not something that bothers him but maybe it does Peter, so he lights the lantern next to the bed. Peter is tossing and turning in his sleep. It is clear he is already changing, it is rare that a feeder turns so quickly, normally it takes a couple of feedings for a feeder to bond. Neal feels Peter´s forehead, but it is clear he has a fever.

‘Peter.’ Neal says gently, ‘Peter, I need you to wake up. You’re having a nightmare.’

Peter startles awake when Neal shakes him a bit more urgent.

‘What?’

‘You were having a nightmare. How are you feeling?’

‘What do you care?’

‘As your Master, your wellbeing is my concern. And speaking of Master, you can address me as Sir or Master.’

Peter´s eyes flash in defiance, but he doesn´t move. Neal slowly lifts Peter´s chin to check the bite marks, but they are already healed, which is odd, they normally don´t heal that fast. The touch seems to freeze Peter and Neal can see the submissiveness overtaking Peter. Neal smiles, it is clear the bonding is already overtaking Peter, which is a good thing, it will make the transition easier.

 

* * *

 

‘Peter?’

‘Yes, Master, do you need feeding?’

‘My precious, always thinking about my wellbeing. Yes, I need feeding but I want to give you something.’

Neal hands over the large box. Peter eyes it before untying the boy and slowly lifting the lid. He peeks inside and then picks up what is inside. It is a thick woolen house coat with a fur trimming. Peter feels the coat and it is the softest coat he has ever felt.

‘You like it?’

‘Yes, Master, it is gorgeous coat.’

‘Well, try it on. Winter is coming and I don´t want you to get sick.’

‘Thank you Master.’

Neal studies Peter, he knows Peter would never be this submissive if it wasn´t for him, but he must admit that Peter has grown onto him. Peter tries the coat and it fits like a glove.

‘You look gorgeous.’

Peter tilts his head and Neal steps closer, biting down. When he is done feeding, he studies Peter, his head still tilted back, eyes closed, a blissful smile on his face, and then Neal notices, Peter is growing fangs. They are not vampire fangs like his, but they will show his status in the house of Caffrey to others. Pets never grow fangs. Only feeders close to their Masters do. Neal is delighted and takes Peter´s hand. Peter snaps out of it.

‘What is wrong Master?’

‘Nothing precious, but I see that your fangs are coming in. Be careful, because they are razor sharp and you will hurt your tongue if you are not careful.’

Peter raises his hand to his mouth and pulls back when he cuts his finger. Neal takes the hand and slowly sucks on Peter´s finger. God, Peter taste so good, he.. he snaps out of it, stepping back. This can´t be, he can´t… He can´t do this, it is not done, he…

He knows the bond between feeders and vampires is a special one, more special than with a pet. Hence the small fangs they grow, to show their status . they are treasured and protected, but loved? Neal has no knowledge of a love affair between a feeder and his host.

‘What is wrong, Master?’

‘Nothing.’

 

* * *

 

Neal is out, running some errands his servants can´t do when he senses danger. He takes deep breathes and absorbs the atmosphere. There is something off, but he can´t sense anybody. He continues his way when he suddenly is cut with a knife. He growls, turning around to face his attacker. The moment he sees him, he knows he is in trouble, it is a hunter and he is armed. Neal takes off, knowing that his speed will safe him from the hunter. Once he stops, he is panting, he does his best to calm himself so he can take stock of his situation, but he doesn´t feel well and the world is sort of spinning around him. He needs to get himself home, safe, Peter…

 

* * *

 

Peter suddenly stops what he is doing. Neal! His Master is in trouble. He runs outside, not waiting for the stable boy to saddle the nearest horse. He just jumps onto it and guides the horse through the city. The only thought he has, is to find Neal.

When he pulls back on the reigns, he sees Neal crumbled on the ground, he is unconscious and bleeding. Peter jumps of the horse and kneels next to Neal.

‘Master?’

‘Master, wake up, you need to wake up, come on?’

Neal´s eye lids flutter and Peter gently tabs his cheeks. But Neal doesn´t wake up. Luckily his Master is smaller and thinner than himself, so he gathers Neal up and pushes him on the horse. He then mounts it so Neal is laying in front of him, so he can make sure, Neal doesn´t slide off.

He rides back as fast as he dares. Once they are within the gates of the Caffrey Mansion, he knows he is safe. Nobody enters a vampire mansion. He pulls Neal from the back of the horse and carries him inside. Neal´s butler head servant immediately helps Peter and they carry Neal back into his room. It is not long before dawn, so Neal will be safest in his own room.

Neal still hasn´t stirred and Peter is worried. He starts stripping Neal of his outer clothing and he finds the deep wound in his side. It hasn´t healed so there is something wrong. He looks at Neal´s head servant Jean, who pales.

‘This is not good Peter. I need to get Mistress June, this is not something we can heal.’

‘No, you won´t make it, get Master´s carriage, we will take him to June´s, it will be faster.’

‘I will have the carriage prepared.’

Peter quickly wraps Neal in a thick blanket and carries him towards the entrance, where the driver is already waiting for them. Neal is pale, well, paler than he normally is. But the jostling also seems to pull him back to conscious, because he starts to move sluggishly.

‘What?’

‘Shh Master, you will be alright, we are on our way to Mistress June.’

He can see Neal studying the inside of the carriage, but he seems to realize it is his and that he is with Peter, so he gives a small nod. A shiver runs through him and when pain clearly shoots through him, he moans, curling into himself.

‘You are going to be OK Master, we are almost at Mistress June´s.’

It is clear Neal is barely holding on, and Peter tightens his embrace. They are almost there.

 

* * *

 

Cold, that is the first thing Neal notices. Which is odd, since he normally is never cold. He wants to pull the blanket more closer over him, but he can´t really feel his hands. Somewhere in his mind he knows this should worry him, but for some reason he doesn´t seem to care and he just lets the abyss claim him again.

 

The next time he wakes, it is to the voice of Peter. He can´t make out what Peter is saying but it sounds urgent and worried. Why would Peter be worried? He want to see what is wrong with Peter, but he can´t open his eyes. They are just too heavy. What is wrong with him? He hasn´t been sick since he is turned.

He startles when something wet and cold is put on his face.

‘Master?’

He wants to answer, to reassure Peter, but for some reason he can´t.

‘It´s OK, Peter, you get something to eat and rest, I will stay with him. I will get you if something changes.’

June…

‘It’s OK Neal, you are going to get over this. You just need to keep fighting. Peter hasn´t left your side, you better get better and take care of him, because it is clear he will do anything for you.’

He wants to tell June he is alright, but he isn´t and he falls asleep before he can do so.

 

He wakes pressed against someone. This time when he blinks open his eyes, they open. It takes an effort, but the lights are off and he can see that he is pressed against Peter. He wants to move, but weakness doesn´t let him, but the movement is enough to wake Peter.

‘Master?’

Neal just blinks at Peter, he want to reassure Peter, but he feels awful.

‘Master, you are awake. I… You need to feed. You haven´t fed in days and …’

‘P’ter.’

‘Yes, Master, here let me feed you.’

Peter scurries down and exposes his neck next to Neal´s mouth, but Neal is too weak to bite down. He really wants to but he is just so tired and all he wants to do is sleep. He lets his eyes close, but peter gently shakes him. He blinks up in confusion and then suddenly something is dripped in his mouth.

Blood…

Peter´s blood…

He would recognize it in any state. He thickly swallows what he can before letting go and everything turns dark once again.

 

* * *

 

Peter watches in agony Neal going limp again. He has drank about a mouthful, but not nearly enough. He looks up at June who gives him a sad smile.

‘He will be alright Peter, but he was really sick and it will take a long time before he will be back to himself.’

‘Whatever he needs Mistress June. I will take care of him.’

June studies him, he can feel here gaze.

‘You love him, don´t you?’

Peter looks up in shock, ‘No, I… No, I’m just Master Neal´s feeder.’

‘Don´t worry, your secret is safe with me. I have no intention in harming Neal or what is his.’

Take care of my boy. I will be back in the morning.’

‘Thank you Mistress June.’

She gives him a curt nod before leaving the room. Peter studies Neal´s face. She is right. When did his anger against his owner turned into love? He can´t imagine a life without Neal. He shakes his head. He needs to get his priorities straight and at this moment. For the moment, it is getting Neal back healthy again.

 

 

_To be continued?_


End file.
